WHAT WAS THAT?
by Hyunlipsu94
Summary: Aku terkadang bingung denganmu, aku ini apa bagimu? - Kim Jonghyun. Bagimu mungkin aku hanya melihatmu sebagai pelacurku, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu menjadi milikku bukan hanya sebagai Pelacurku - Hwang Minhyun. Ketika apa yang ingin kita ungkapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita lakukan. NUE'ST W X WANNA ONE. 2HYUN. HWANG MINHYUN X KIM JONGHYUN.


**HWANG MINHYUN X KIM JONGHYUN**

 **.**

 **NU'EST W X WANNA ONE**

 **.**

 **Min!Top Hyun!Bottom**

 **.**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **.**

 **M+ , NC 21+**

 **.**

 **JONGHYUN POV**

Aku hanya bisa melihat semua pemandangan dihadapanku ini lewat sebuah jendela besar. Dia tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk keluar selangkahpun dari kamar besar ini,tempatnya mengurungku. Setiap pagi ketika aku terbangun, yang ku rasakan hanya dinginnya udara yang menyentuh kulit telanjangku.

Tiada hari tanpa bersetubuh untuknya, selepas memuaskan hasratnya ia pergi meninggalkan ku kembali sendiri. Terkadang aku berfikir untuk apa sebenarnya ia mengurungku disini? Padahal akupun tidak mungkin pergi dari sisinya, karena dia sudah membeli diriku yang mungkin tidak berharga ini. Aku hanyalah seorang pelacur pribadinya yang tidak mungkin melarikan diri walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin.

Namun terkadang akupun bingung dengan dirinya yang terkadang berlaku lembut padaku, yang membuatku jatuh kedalam pelukkannya. Jujur aku memang menyukainya dari pertama kali mata kami bertemu namun jika mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia menyentuhku ia tidak ada bedanya dengan monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku juga terkadang melihat tatapan cinta dimatanya ketika menatapku, namun aku tidak yakin apakah tatapan itu untukku yang hanya seorang pemuas hasratnya, atau untuk orang lain diluar sana.

 _Trrrr Trrr Trrrr_

Getaran ponsel itu membuyarkan lamunanku, ku lirik ponsel diatas meja itu tanpa berniat untuk menggapainya. Aku terkadang lelah untuk menggerakkan tubuhku yang serasa remuk ini, aku tidak main-main jika mengatakan dia terlalu mengerikan ketika menyetubuhiku.

 _Trrrr Trrrr Trrr_

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan enggan aku melangkah mengapai ponsel itu tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yang telanjang ketika selimut yang menutupi tubuhku terjatuh kelantai. Namanya tertera dilayar ponsel, wajar karena diponsel itu hanya ada nomor kontak miliknya.

"Hallo?" Sapaku pelan.

"Bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dirumah," Ujarnya datar.

"Baiklah," Jawabku lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya. Aku meletakkan kembali ponsel itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengisi bathub dengan air hangat dan meneteskan sedikit wewangian kedalam bathub sebelum berendam kedalamnya. Dia suka ketika kami berhubungan tubuhku tercium wangi, wangi vanilla yang manis namun memabukkan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri aku berendam sejenak didalam bathub seraya memikirkan nasibku yang entah bisa dibilang beruntung atau buruk. Beruntung karena sebelum ada yang menyentuh tubuhku di rumah penyedia pelacur itu ia yang membeliku langsung atau buruk karena aku sama sekali tidak diizinkan melihat dunia luar namun hidup tanpa kekurangan. Setelah ku rasa cukup, aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan menggunakan kemeja besar berbahan sutra berwarna hijau metalik karena ia sangat menyukai tubuhku dalam balutan bahan sutra. *Bayangin Jonghyun yang tiduran di ranjang pas mv Where you at*

 **CKLEKK**

Belum sempat aku mengenakan celana dia sudah datang membuka kunci pintu kamar ini, dengan gerakkan anggun ia melepas jas berwarna hitam dari tubuh atletisnya. Ku akui dia sungguh sempurna, parasnya yang sangat tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi otot yang tidak berlebihan, matanya yang bagaikan rubah menatap mangsa.

 **JONGHYUN POV END**

"Bukakan kemejaku Jonghyun," Perintah lelaki tampan itu, sebut saja Hwang Minhyun. Seorang direktur tampan yang digilai banyak wanita maupun lelaki diluar sana, yang mereka tau bahwa seorang Hwang Minhyun adalah lelaki yang hangat nan baik hati. Tetapi mereka tidak tau jika Hwang Minhyun mempunyai sisi gelap yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya di depan publik.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jonghyun mendekati Minhyun melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja mahal itu tidak membuang kesempatan Minhyun merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Jonghyun bisa merasakan jika kejantanan Minhyun sudah setengah tegang, tangan Minhyun tidak tinggal diam ia meremas kuat kedua pipi pantat Jonghyun yang menimbulkan desahan nyaring yang keluar dari bibir Jonghyun.

Tidak menghiraukan Jonghyun yang kesusahan membuka kancing kemejanya, Minhyun menyeruakkan kepalanya ke leher Jonghyun menghirup dalam aroma vanilla yang menyerap dikulit Jonghyun. Bibir Minyun tidak tinggal diam, ia mencium kecil leher Jonghyun lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat menimpa warna keunguan yang belum pudar.

"Eunghh... Minhh..." Jonghyun meremas kemeja Minhyun yang sudah ia buka dengan kuat ketika Minhyun kembali memberikan banyak tanda di lehernya. Tangan besar Minhyun masih dengan betah meremas pipi pantat Jonghyun, terkadang satu dua jarinya secara sengaja menusuk lubang Jonghyun masih berbalut celana dalam.

"Kau wangi Jonghyun-ah," Bisiknya ditelinga Jonghyun seraya menjilat lubang telinga Jonghyun yang kembali menimbulkan desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yasss! Aku kembali lagi, setelah lumayan lama gak ada post ff baru juga lagi bersedih karena Uri Bling Bling Jonghyun meninggal dunia. Karena jujur awal pertama aku kenal kpop itu tahun 2010/2011 pas masih jaman esema dan yang paling aku gilai itu adalah SHINee, bahkan beli majalah gaul demi dapat poster mereka, biasku Onew tapi aku tetap suka dgn semua member terutama suara khasnya Onyu sama Jjong. Aku sedih? Jelas, akupun nangis ketika tau ternyata berita itu benar dan bukan HOAX. Mereka BB pertama yang bikin aku nangis karena gak bisa nonton konser mereka, aplg jaman dulu masih apa2 itu susah. Guys, tolong berikan respect kepada SHINee dan SHAWOL. Kita kehilangan salah satu orang yang sangat penting untuk keluarganya,seorang anak,seorang adik,seorang saudara dan seorang sahabat. Terlepas dari keputusan yang diambil oleh almarhum, kita gtw gimana benar2 kehidupannya dibelakang layar. Jadi dukung mereka terutama orang-orang disekitar kalian. Ungkapkan kata-kata yang baik untuk didengar.

Sekian dulu curhatnya, aku usahain untuk cepat update yaaa.

Bye~


End file.
